Pains of Leadership
by FreeLancer V
Summary: The Vanguard Action Squad is preparing to attack, and Dabi learns that being a leader is rather painful, mentally at least. Just a quick one-shot following some of the villains. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This was just a idea I randomly got and decided to write it before it slipped my mind. Hope you enjoy this quick one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Damn, when can I fuckin' go already? I gotta let loose! I'm too pumped up right now! I got that craving for killin' y'know!"

"Shut up you crazy bastard." The leader of the Vanguard Action Squad gave an annoyed sigh and didn't even turn his way. "Your time will come but not now. We need to wait for the others to arrive."

The words flew over the bloodthirsty brute's head. "I don't fuckin' care! I need to fight someone right now! I need to kill something!"

Their overhead view offered them the perfect vantage point over their targets. Soon they would show the weakness of hero society and reveal the fakes who don the title of hero. They would show that the the title of hero was something truly earned by a seldom few. But for now he needed to make sure he would even be sane by then. Why did Shigaraki make him the leader again? Then again, as he lazily glanced over to his teammates, he could understand why.

"We're heading in for a bit. Seems like the others won't arrive anytime soon." Dabi gave an annoyed grunt. He hated to agree with the idiotic brute, but he was itching to get into the action too.

"Tch, come on. They're just a bunch of kids! We can take 'em!"

Cold blue eyes immediately pierced Muscular's remaining eye. "Of course it's not the brats I'm worried about you psycho. It's those Pro Heroes we have to watch out for. They're powerful, and we need the numbers to distract them."

Dabi blew a puff of air from his mouth, blue flames following his breath. "And besides, we can't beat Pro Heroes of their caliber head on with that Eraserhead with them. Well maybe you can you bloodthirsty freak."

Muscular brimmed with a sadistic smile at the compliment.

"Don't take that compliment to heart you freak." Dabi scowled. "I'm just admitting facts, not starting a hug-fest."

"Ha! I'm not into that cuddly team bonding shit anyway!" Muscular gave an annoyed groan as more time passed. "How fuckin' slow are they! I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back before I just go kill those little shits myself."

Another voice rose up from behind him and Muscular. "Get to work. Get to work."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Mr. BDSM. Seriously who the hell invited him? He even gives me the fucking creeps, and I'm a bonafide bloodthirsty killer."

"Don't ask." Dabi replied. "I'm already having my doubts about the League of Villains following Stain's ideals if they let freaks like you guys in."

Muscular shrugged at Dabi's comment. "Eh, that Shigaraki dude didn't really seem to care about Stain's beliefs. Hell, I don't give a shit about 'em either. I just wanna kill people and get into good fights."

"And there goes my hope for this organization." Dabi sighed for the - he didn't even know anymore. "I was stupid to think that the League of Villains would actually care about the greater good for society."

"Oh don't worry Dabi! At least you got to meet us!" Toga chimed in, adding to the headache growing in Dabi's head.

Dabi looked over to his other teammates, tuning out the psychotic girl in hopes that his sanity would at least remain somewhat intact. Magne and the lizard were bickering over who knows what, Mustard was checking his gun, and Twice was being… _Twice_. Great, just _great_. This was his life now.

Dabi pinched the bridge of his nose and clamped his eyes shut, hoping that they would all disappear when he opened them. "Ugh, what the hell did I get myself into."

Toga's voice rose up behind him, uttering who knew what to try and cheer him up. The bickering between Magne and the lizard escalated into an argument. Muscular wouldn't shut the hell up about killing. Moonfish kept swaying side to side for some godforsaken reason, and Twice was having an argument with himself, or with his split personality, or - goddammit he didn't care anymore.

Dabi let out an uncharacteristic groan of annoyance and accumulated mental agony. This would be a long night. A _very long_ night.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

This is the first story I have ever written so please leave me some honest reviews. Thank you for reading this, and I hoped you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Another idea just popped up in my head so I just decided to write this down as well before I forgot. Hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters**

* * *

If he didn't know any better he would've thought they would never head out. They were just taking too damn long. His other teammates that is.

"For the love of god shut the hell up Muscular." Dabi groaned. The usually level headed leader of the Vanguard Action Squad seemed to be experiencing a mental crisis.

What was up with him? He grunted but eventually complied, apparently he hadn't been too subtle about his thoughts. Not that he could give a shit.

Like an impatient child throwing a tantrum he began to kick some rocks around. Except his kicks were powerful enough to level parts of the cliffside they were standing on and started a mini avalanche. Whoops.

Apparently that startled Dabi out of his mental crisis. "Fuck Muscular! The hell is wrong with you!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned, realizing the company he was with. "Why am I even asking."

"Because you love u-" Before Toga could even finish her sentence she received a pile of dirt to her eyes for her efforts. A not too subtle kick to the shins followed, courtesy of Dabi of course.

"Will you psychos all please shut up. Fuck, no wonder Shigaraki didn't want to lead you guys. Fucking freak-fest." Dabi mumbled.

The last part didn't seem to escape Toga's ears despite her wails of pains. "And you're a part of it Dabi!" She proudly announced with too much enthusiasm for someone in pain.

Apparently Twice found it an opportune time to join in on the conversation. "Indeed, a leader must accept their comrades and guide them." Not even a second later his mature personality took an 180 turn. "Insubordinate brats should be punished severely and stepped upon, nyahaha!"

Dabi rolled his eyes. "Don't lump me with you lunatics." Muscular snorted at that, edgy brat.

"What? You got something to say muscle for brains?" Dabi jabbed.

"Yeah, cuz she ain't wrong y'know. All of us here are messed up in the head in some sort of way. I call bullshit if you say otherwise."

The blue flame user narrowed a glare at him. "Oh yeah I know I'm pretty messed up, but I at least have _some_ standards. I don't exactly get kicks off of murdering defenseless children."

Muscular shrugged at the direct jab at him. "Eh, to each their own right?"

Dabi gave a scowl at that, muttering "fucking freaks" under his breath.

"Hey! Hey muscle-bro!"

Muscular turned his head to the grating high pitched voice of Toga. "What?"

"Can I call you muscle-bro!"

"Err, sure?" He didn't exactly know how to respond to that.

"Awesome! I have so many bros now!"

Mustard groaned painfully in the distance at that while Magne and the lizard were still arguing.

"Do I even want to know who they ar-"

Before he could even finish Toga already began listing her 'bros'. "I have Dabi-bro, lizard bro, Compress-bro, Shigi-bro, Twice-bro, Mustard-bro, Kuro-bro, you, and… " She gave a quick glance at Moonfish, who was swaying side to side for some reason no one wanted to know. "... Moonfish!"

"Jeez, you did him dirty."

Toga ignored his comment and skipped on over to chat with the others, whether they wanted to or not.

Well that was a thing. At least that took his mind off of his growing impatience. Maybe he could just sneak off and start murdering some of those little shit bags. That would definitely make his day.

Not even a step into initiating his little plan Moonfish's head immediately jerked his way. He froze on the spot. Was he staring at him? He couldn't fucking tell with all that creepy BDSM shit on him.

Muscular gave an awkward wave at him. "Err, hey buddy. Fine weather tonight huh?"

He just kept staring at him with his mouth agape.

Muscular took a very small step in the _opposite_ direction of him. "I'm just gonna head out, okay? Great."

Before he could make a run for it Moonfish finally spoke. "Get to work?"

FUCK of course he decided to talk now.

"Yeah buddy but don't tell the others okay? The early bird gets the worm right?"

Moonfish started to shake for some godforsaken reason. "Early bird… get to work?"

Muscular hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, that's what I said bu-"

"Early bird… GET TO WORK."

"Umm, I'm gonna leave now."

"EARLY BIRD… GET TO WORK!"

The shouts of Moonfish echoed throughout the night, and he was _long_ gone before he could experience what would've happened next. Not that he wanted to find out. He shivered at the thought. His team would probably be fine, maybe.

Putting on his black cloak and mask, Muscular sprinted off to leave his team to deal with Moonfish because he sure as hell wouldn't. He had Pro Heroes to fight and kids to kill, and that was all he needed.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

Hope you enjoy reading this and since it's my first story ever please leave me some honest reviews. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
